


It's Mutual

by ShyOwl



Series: Oversight [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sex, Sexual Understandings, Steve's Past, Top Tony Stark, new relationships, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emotions of the Heat have passed and Steve is feeling a little awkward. Luckily, Tony does not feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Oversight. A little deeper than its predecessor as it will explore some topics of sexuality and gender. It also feeds off of (and was inspired by) my previous mistake and oversight from the first story in how Tony reacted to Steve's Heat. I wanted to also show there was something a little deeper to their relationship and start triggering some fluff over the sexy-times.
> 
> Like before, this does deal with A/B/O Dynamics so there may be some iffy-ness in the consent. However, it shouldn't be like it was in Oversight. There is humor and exploration on sexuality/gender but hopefully it is presented in a respectable route (primarily with Natasha).
> 
> Any issues please feel free to let me know!

-o-

“So…”

“Don’t you dare.” Steve glared at Natasha as he dried his hair, feeling refreshed from the shower. He wasn’t surprised to see the spy lounging on his bed, smacking gum, and flipping through one of her magazines. Apparently when she really liked a person she claimed them and all their stuff as hers. 

“Can’t say congrats?” She flipped through the magazine, apparently enjoyed what she found and dog-tagged the page. 

“You and I both know that’s not what you’re here for.” Steve sat on the edge of the bed and then flopped backwards. 

“Oh yes. You caught me. So here for the dirty bits. You know I’m so curious about how hot it was in the bedroom. His penis as great as he says it is?”

“Ugh.” He rubbed his palms into his eyes. “You and Bucky are killing me. I dread to face Clint. So I had sex, why must it be big news?"

“We’re all family and therefore everyone’s business is each other’s business. And is our civic duty to make as uncomfortable and funny as possible. So, you did the bow-chica-bow-wow?”

“Nat.” He shifted. His back couldn’t find a comfortable position and his sheets smelled too clean. “Is my bed supposed to feel wrong after it?”

Natasha blew a bubble and popped it. “It can vary. I haven’t really had much experience with any of this.”

Steve shifted again. It wasn’t that his room felt uncomfortable or bad but that it wasn’t where he wanted to be. “Who could I ask about it?”

“Your mate.” She tilted her head and looked over another page. “Hey, think Stark would give me a few extra bills if I promise to babysit you? These heels are screaming my name. Imagine my legs as I pop someone’s gut with those points.”

“I’m not getting a babysitter.” Steve picked himself up and poked her side. “And, really, you think I need to talk about this with Tony?”

“Uh, yeah.” She popped another bubble. “Why not?”

“Well, wouldn’t it be awkward? Having to go through any sort of standard biology and reactions to Heats with your mate seems a bit odd. I’m sure Tony doesn’t want to go over these things with me.”

Nat’s calloused and pedicured foot kicked his shoulder. “Don’t start with that. God, you two are so made for each other. It’s like you’re both built on self-hate.”

“I don’t think I’m as bad as Tony.” Steve sighed and pushed the intrusive red-nailed foot away. It always hurt him to think of how lowly the Alpha thought of himself. It also hurt him to know when they first met he hadn’t provided the best emotional support to change that view. 

“You’re just not as obvious.” Natasha rolled to her side. 

Steve snorted in disbelief. “I still remember to eat and sleep.”

Natasha’s eyes rolled up and spoke what sounded like a prayer for strength in Russian. “You men are ridiculous. Look,” she sat up and crossed her legs together and stared. “I can’t really touch you on this subject right now. You’ve been claimed and I won’t broach Tony’s territory when it’s still new. But you’ve gotta know that he cares about you.”

“Well, sure.” Steve remembered he had his wet towel on the bed and threw it into the laundry-basket.

“Don’t you dare smile about that.”

Steve was already grinning. “What?”

“Men and making waste-basket shots.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Please. You’re worse than all of us.”

“Worse? I always make the shot so, therefore, never need to gloat about it. Why smile at always being the best.” She twirled some of her red hair. “Back on topic. If you know he cares about you then it shouldn’t be a big deal for him to fill you in.”

Steve bit his lip.

“Cap, you won’t be bothering him.”

“I don’t want him to think I’m stupid or that he took advantage of me.” He rubbed his face. “I wasn’t normal, true, but I wanted what Tony gave me. I know plenty of things about Heats and what can take part.”

“Sex.”

“Yeah?”

Natasha’s lips twitched. “And the other parts?”

Steve frowned again. “Other?”

“Steve, Heats and Ruts aren’t just for sex. Of course that is a big part of it. But I get Ruts. Why would I get Ruts when sex is not something that is important to me or my body?”

Steve blinked. “Oh.”

“Right. These things we call gender and bodies don’t always function in simple black and white. Ruts and Heats work the same. These things are personal and emotional. It can be about release but not something sexual. And mating enters in other territories.”

“Tony did mention things like aftercare…”

“Which should be the most obvious and done every time, but it’s not. Each Heat, Rut, romp, mating…it’s all different for each person and each relationship. You and Tony had sex, right?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve mated.”

Steve rubbed where his neck and shoulder met. The bite mark was already healing and not nearly as tender as it was before he went into the shower. “Yeah?”

“Ok. Now, where do you think things go from here?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth. “Back to normal?”

“Maybe.”

“It might not?”

She tilted her head. “I can’t say. I’m not your mate. I can’t I tell you if you will ever want to sleep in your bed again and if not if that’s out of being you with Tony or being an Omega with an Alpha. These are little details among an ocean of other little details you’re going to have to find out. With your mate.”

“I guess like any other relationship.”

“There’s my smart boy.”

“But the biology part…I just…” Steve circled his hands around. “What if it becomes weird if he finds out I have questions after?”

One red eyebrow rose.

“Nat, I…uh….this was my first Heat. Like a normal Heat.”

Now both eyebrows rose.

“Explain.”

“I tried to explain to Tony but he was a bit more interested in my pants at the time. I’ve never had a Heat like what is stereotyped for us Omegas to have. You know, needing something penetrating us at all hours of the day and being mindless, drooling, whimpering messes.”

“I don’t think…well, ok yes, that is still a stereotype we have going on. Heavily.” She scrunched up her nose. “But it’s well known that is mostly made for the Alpha-worshipping society.”

Natasha sat on her knees to look at him in the face better. “Some will get that out of control, sure, it happens. But the majority of Omegas don’t. I hear most lose control like that when they choose it and with a trusted partner.”

“Oh, ok…well, good. Yeah.” He coughed.

“Oh.” She blinked. “You didn’t know that?”

“No.” He looked embarrassed. Back in his time Omegas were locked up at home once they presented. They were too fragile and unstable to be let out in public. They could fall into Heat and lose their valuable virginity before family or society could find them a proper Alpha. Or worse, claim an Alpha far outside their social standards and ensnare them with their sinful ways. Steve felt his stomach flip and he regretted all the cereal he consumed earlier. “But I’ve never…I mean I’ve wanted sex a bit more before during my post-serum Heats than outside of it, sure. But never hungered for it. I thought--”

“You were broken?”

He shifted. It was tempting to correct her past-tense but he didn’t. He feared it might upset her. “This was the first time it’s happened and he kept talking about my scent and I thought I was doing it right and I was excited and happy and just didn’t want to think but damn it, did I mess up?”

“What? No, no.” Natasha gave his shoulder a comforting pat. “You followed your instincts and feelings for Tony. You’re really all good.”

“Then why do I feel like I’ve made things wrong?”

Natasha grinned, “You’re over-thinking I think. You’re not that naïve. Besides, if you had told Tony no he was going to stop.”

“I did tell him no…but not like that. I wanted to make sure he really wanted me and that I wasn’t taking advantage of him because of my Heat. Until he got the yes out of me in bed I felt more in control. He was shaking and kept smelling me and spoke, well,” He cleared his throat and gave Natasha an impish grin. “He apparently enjoys dirty talk. But I heard an Omega’s Heat can really change an Alpha’s behavior and--”

“Ok, let’s stop you there. This is not the thirties. Again, things can still suck for Omegas but we all know we can be more than what the biology tries to dictate. Case and point.” She motioned to the both of them. “Second, Tony has wanted you since he first met you and I am pretty sure has been in love with you since he was a teen. All his actions were done by him and not his Alpha-side. He would’ve jumped you had both of you been weeks from a Rut or Heat. Hell, he would’ve jumped you if you were both Betas the moment he got whiff of any feelings you had for him.”

She reached over and squished his cheeks together and made him look directly at her. “You did NOT take advantage of him. Ok?”

His throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly. “Ok.”

“Do you think he took advantage of you?”

“No!” He quickly shook his head. 

“You’re the only one that can make that call and I trust you on it. Now, the rest of your concerns I won’t be able to help you with. I’d try but I know it’s futile. You need to hear it from Stark.”

His shoulders slumped. 

She was right.

-o-

The digital clock on Tony’s dresser read 6:07pm. He’d texted Steve roughly fifteen minutes prior. He’d land in the compound any minute. He wrote food would be delivered before seven.

Clearly, Tony’s earlier promise was going to come to fruition. Tony helped confirm the hint by sending him ridiculous emojis of the OK-hand-symbol and one of an eggplant followed by a winky-face.

Steve hated to admit but it made him laugh for a good half a minute before he could finally calm down. His stomach and heart were flipping around with excitement and happiness. 

This would be their first official time together without any influence of their biology. It would be because they wanted each other.

Because they loved each other.

Instantly he smashed his hands to his face and blushed. He did not need to think like that! 

And he certainly did not need the others to know how romantic his thoughts were. Everyone he had run into today had given him absolute hell. Clint had been one of the worst by jumping around the corner, yelling “Congrats on the banging!” while throwing condoms in the air like confetti. 

The archer suffered when Steve dragged his ass to the kitchen and made him eat something from a can, filled with processed ick that the farmer loathed. Steve had smirked while his friend begged for mercy and then slowly opened up a can of lima beans. Simple yet effective. Natasha had given him a proud pat on the shoulder before she had gone to comfort her very broken (and proclaimed poisoned, slowly suffering from GMOs) friend.

Sam wisely just gave him mild, friendly teasing and a hug. Steve didn’t say anything about the twenty dollars casually slipped into his pocket as a hopeful bribe. Sam would need to cough up a whole lot more than that to get away with anything. 

What surprised Steve the most was that even T’Challa personally video-called him to give him a sweet congrats on the mating. He gave Steve fair warning that he would be sending gifts for him soon and that they would be, to put it bluntly, for the sole purpose of pissing Tony off. He ended the video with a seductive wink.

Clearly T’Challa and Bucky needed to stay as far away from each other as possible the sake of the world’s safety and sanity.

So far, and no surprise, Wanda and Vision have been the sweetest about the whole situation. They called him from their Honeymoon destination in Taiwan so pleased about the news. 

“Sir, Mr. Stark has landed and will be in the facility in a matter of two minutes.” FRIDAY said, snapping Steve out of his thoughts.

“Thank you. And please, call me Steve.”

“I wish I could. But it seems Mr. Stark knows you don’t like it so he’s had it programmed that I call you sir for the time being. I think he hopes you feel old.”

“Prick.”

“Indeed.”

“Thank you again. I guess I’ll take it from here.”

“Enjoy your night, sir.” And FRIDAY must’ve turned her computer eyes away and onto the other rooms.

“Ok, right.” Steve quickly turned to the mirror and started to fluff up his hair. It was the third time for him to do so since the emoji-text. He couldn’t remember the last time he looked in the mirror so often. 

Now he wanted to look at it and see if he could figure out what about it earned the attraction of Tony Stark and how to keep it. He’d keep his hair spiky and styled, his face clean and shave, maybe look into popping a few buttons off the top of his shirt every so often. Tony had paid his chest a lot of attention the past few nights so Steve got the impression Tony had a thing for them as Tony had called them “delicious, fuckable tits” multiple times (they’re PECS, Tony).

Steve found he was willing to do a lot to keep that attention on him.

He took a deep breath and straightened his posture to soldier position. He could sense movement outside the door. Tony was seconds away.

‘I can do this. I can do this. It’s just emotional talk with my mate.’ His knees quivered and his stomach flip-flopped. The great, courageous Steve Rogers was finding himself terrified as the insecurities he’s had weighed heavily on his mind for his whole life decided to bounce around his cranium.

What if the hours away made Tony realize he’d made a mistake? What if it wasn’t a bonding but just sex? What if Steve had done something wrong during intercourse? Was Tony going to come in, solemn face at the sight of Steve and explain that he’d misread the situation and he needed to go back to his own room?

‘Tony won’t want me.’ He whimpered and knew he felt signs of a panic-attack creeping along. ‘I’m a bad omega. A broken omega. I should’ve just stayed in my room.’

But he had no choice but to face something as the doors slid open and his beautiful, dark-eyed mate sauntered in.

Steve took a deep breath and tried to give the man a meek grin and began a polite greeting when Tony beat him to the punch.

“MATE!” Tony tackled him, which earned a loud OOMPH from Steve, gripped his face and started kissing him all over. “Hello my darling Steve.”

“U-Uh,” Steve blinked as he tried not to fall back on the floor in a lump. He looked down at the man who was now super-glued to his chest. When did Tony Stark get muscles and strength like this? He swore if Tony squeezed any tighter a rib would pop. “H-Hello Tony.”

“Today has been torture, babe. It sucked having to do anything when I knew you were here.” He began to move forward, gently nudging Steve backwards and to the bed. “I think we need to make up for all the hours wasted today. What should we start with first?”

Well…apparently Steve had nothing to worry about in Tony wanting him. There was a very obvious bulge in Tony’s pants nuzzling up against Steve and, yep, there were Tony’s hands going right back to the ass.

Steve sighed in pleasure as Tony’s lips left his face and started to trail down his neck. “Start with?”

“Positions. I was bored once Ross started talking that I went online to read the Karma Sutra and we need to get started now if we want to do all of them before I get gray hairs and my back goes out.”

Steve reached up and tugged and the dark brown hair and gave him a grin. “ __Before?”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Tony got to work on Steve’s shirt. “Thought you were going to be naked when I got home. At least I get to open you up like a present. And I’m still not hearing anything for the position so I’ll pick.” He started removing the grey cotton shirt and his eyes glinted once the pink nipples came into play. Instantly he stopped undressing his mate to run his fingers down Steve’s chest. “Hmm, 69 or do I wanna finally put these beauties to use?” He pushed Steve’s chest together. “Ooh, I like that.”

“W-Wait,” Steve sat up to remove his shirt and make it easier for Tony to have access to the skin.

“Oh that is lovely. I see we need to make some more bite-marks.” He kissed Steve again but sulked when he was held back. “Hmm? What is it, love?”

“I, uh,” Steve looked a little flustered. He gently tugged at Tony’s shit and started to unbutton it, being a little more patient than Tony. He pushed the shirt off and took a few seconds to gently caress the muscles on his arms and shoulders. “I just wanted to talk to you real quick.”

“This doesn’t feel like the start of talking.” Tony quickly went to work on his trousers. 

“No, I know. I just…God, you are gorgeous.” Steve moaned and kissed Tony’s jaw. 

“Mhmm, aren’t I? Makes me the perfect match for you.” Tony urged Steve to get on his back on the bed as he kicked off his pants.

Steve looked down and laughed at the boxer-briefs. “Did you get those custom made?”

Tony grinned. “Nope. These are out in the world.”

“Is there anything without me on them?”

“Yeah. Me. Let’s fix that and get to the fun stuff.” Tony quickly discarded the boxer-briefs that had the Captain American shield all over them and threw them into the corner with the pants.

“I still want to talk, Tony. As gorgeous as you are,” Steve paused and lifted his hips as Tony helped him out of his pants. “I want to say this.”

“Ooh, you tease.” Tony’s eyes glinted; distracted once again once the pants came off. “You’re going commando.”

“Well, I hadn’t thought of finding Iron Man underwear. I’ll remedy that this week.” Steve laughed and leaned up to kiss his mate. “Talk now.”

Tony pursed his lips in an epic pout. “But I wanna fuck you nOW.” He yelped when Steve pinched him hard on the butt. “Carry on.”

“I just wanted to tell you…” He cleared his throat. “I’m not always the best with emotions. Especially when it’s positive and given to me.”

“Hmm, we need to start a club.” Tony nuzzled himself into Steve’s neck. “Oh, wait. I think we already have.”

Steve laughed. “Ok, yes, it’s true. I’m no special snowflake when it concerns things like this in our group.” He nuzzled right back. “But I will fight you on it, well, maybe a lot of it…whatever it concerns in this relationship.” He paused a moment to see if Tony would correct him on the term but he met no resistance which made Steve go weak with relief. “Even if I don’t want to. You have to understand, I don’t want to be difficult for you, Alpha…I’m just--”

“Raised in the Depression, shit-poor, sickly, made to be the man of the house at nine, orphaned at seventeen, shit-poor, bullied, made to feel less of a man because of being sick, experimented on, made into a soldier, shit-poor…did I mention shit-poor? And that you had every disease known to man? And shit-poor?” Tony’s arms tightened tight around him and threw his legs around him too. He was literally wrapped around all of Steve’s upper body like he was trying to cocoon him. “Killed yourself for the good of the world. Frozen. Woke up in the future. Used by a snobby pirate of a spy. Lost everyone…holy hell, can I please place you in an actual bubble?”

Steve gave him a smile.

“I swear I’m going to, love. Cause the more I remember what you’ve been through and how you’re still my Steve the more I need to make everything better for you.” Tony nipped Steve’s ear and tugged it. “I’ve wanted to since you first woke up but you, stubborn ass, wouldn’t let me.”

“I don’t need a bubble.”

“I beg to differ. You’ve suffered a lot.” He played with Steve’s hair. “It’s expected. You go through crap and you treat yourself like crap.”

“Like you?”

“I thought we were going to talk about you.”

“Want me to say something cliché and romantic like you’re my other half and I need you to be whole for me to be whole?”

Tony laughed. “I’ll take that. Be still my heart.”

“I’ll work on it if you do?” Steve tried and gave him a pleading look. True, this started off about him and his weaknesses but there was no way he wasn’t going to attempt to get Tony help if he now had the power to.

“You have no right to give me the puppy-eyes. Those are mine to use. Stupid, pretty blue eyes.” Tony didn’t sound too upset as he began to kiss along Steve’s cheeks and over the eyelids as they closed. “It’s really not fair. They’re so pretty. You could probably ask me for anything, bat those big blues, and it’s yours.”

Steve grinned, “Anything?”

“I hope I didn’t give you any ideas.”

The blond shrugged. “I’ll let you know. But I do appreciate you sharing your weakness.”

“Brat.” Tony rolled officially back on top of him and started to nip at Steve’s mouth. “We both suck with emotions and positivity and happiness. We agree to work on it together and, yeah, ok show some patience,” he made a look as if the word actually tasted like a foul lemon. “For each other’s suckiness.”

Steve leaned up to kiss him. “You made that very simple.”

“I’m just not quite yet ready to be patient. I really want the suckiness to turn to sucking on someone. You or me. At this point it doesn’t matter.” Tony begged as he wiggled around a bit to show Steve he was really, really ready for fun. “Was there anything else other than we both have sever emotional issues?”

“There was one other thing.”

“Mhmm?” Tony seemed like he got lost in Steve’s neck. He was nibbling around the bonding mark. Clearly he was trying to get Steve distracted so they could get on more ‘important matters’. Steve almost wondered he if had the right idea and the emotional talk should come during the post-coital cuddling.

“I’m, ok, this is a bit humiliating to admit.”

“Oh, now I gotta hear this.” Tony stopped the kisses (damn it) and gave soft tickles to Steve’s side. “Share darling.”

“I…well…ok, this was sort of my first intense Heat?”

Tony pulled back and looked at him. “You said that you’ve had a few before.”

“Enough for me to go on missions with no distractions except getting a little too excited after throwing a punch.” Steve rubbed his face. “But what I shared with you? That was brand new to me. I’d never gone…well, er…Omega before. It was…well, an experience.”

“Wait, wait. So you mean…wait.” Tony looked concerned. “I knew you’ve never had sex before but you hadn’t had sexual cravings?”

“Oh, I have.” Steve waved him off. “Just not super intense-like. Nat said the stereotype of Omegas losing their minds for sex is over-exaggerated but I still think that I haven’t really experienced a Heat before a few days ago. I mean, you’re pretty intense when you go into a Rut.”

Goodness was Tony ever. Steve couldn’t lie in that when Tony fell into his Rut he may have required a few cold showers and private time because the man wore assertiveness and possessiveness as well as a Gucci-suit.

“I’m a bit confused.”

“Sorry, I just…wanted to let you know, I guess, that all of this; relationship, bonding, sex, Heat, and Omega-ways…they’re new to me. Except for some things I was taught back in my day or I’ve read over the Internet I have no experience with being an Omega. At all. So I just…ahem,” he looked away, feeling like he was getting emotional and that was not acceptable for a soldier like himself. “Just hope you’d be patient with me in that regard as well.”

“How…? You said you hadn’t had much experience but…but nothing?”

“Bucky Scented me on occasion but he couldn’t do it all the time given the time-period we were in. Only family Alphas could Scent unbounded Omegas. It was too personal. And though Bucky and I had discussed the idea of mating there weren’t serious plans about it. So what we were doing was a bit taboo.”

“Jesus Christ. Historic-people are idiots.”

“And my body was really unwell. I literally couldn’t handle Heats.” Steve played a bit with Tony’s chest and hair. “I did go into the hospital for each Heat. So yeah, sex wasn’t really something I was interested in during that. And after the serum I still didn’t have any. Good to, since war and all.”

“So, this was really…your official first Heat?”

“Yeah. Is that…weird?”

“No! I mean, a little? Not bad weird or anything. But I haven’t met an Omega who wasn’t asexual or whatnot who hasn’t had some form of an intense sexual Heat.”

“I think you triggered it.”

“Really?”

“I can’t see what else it could be, do you? Besides the Revelation of Steve’s Ninja Omega-Ways, Clint needs away from TV by the way, there was nothing different. But you acted like an Alpha around me, did some…uh, pretty intense things and I think that triggered it.”

Tony looked torn between looking horrified and puffing out his chest. “I seriously had no idea when you meant mild you actually meant non-existent.”

“Our terms may have some personal differences.” Steve brushed through Tony’s hair. “I thought I was a broken Omega. That because I didn’t have intense Heats that something was wrong with me. I mean, I was told as such. Where I came from you were only an Omega if you had Heats that made you crazy for your Alpha.”

Tony made a growl and Steve’s hand trailed from his hair to his cheek.

“Of course we also had that conflicting idea that if you had one of these crazy, wild Heats you were an uncontrollable and you can’t be out in public lest you tempt an Alpha in better standings.” Steve frowned.

“The stupidity you went through astounds me.” Tony started nibbling on his skin. Steve didn’t feel it super sexual more like something Tony wanted to use as comfort.

“We just didn’t really know any better at the time. But that’s something I was worried about today.”

“What?”

“I thought I took advantage of you.”

Tony blinked at him then guffawed. “You take advantage of me?”

“You know I can, Tony. I’m stronger than you, Omega or not.” Steve growled. This was terrifying to him and he didn’t want to make Tony laugh about it.

“I know you can, darling. Physically. But mentally? No, no. You’re too…” He grinned. “Too you. You don’t have an evil bone in your body.”

“Bucky would beg to differ.”

“Same with a few Nazis, I’m sure.” Tony shook his head. “So evil.”

“I’m not saying I’m evil,” Steve gave his mate a shove. “But I did something wrong. I’m an Omega and my Heat was starting. No matter how mild or non-existent they are, staying around you Alphas wasn’t right.

“Seemed pretty right to me.” Tony said. “Got you didn’t I?”

“Tony that…that was illegal. Going into Heat around an Alpha that wasn’t approved for me or hadn’t been courting me means I had no control over myself. I took advantage of you.”

“Hey,” Tony hugged him tightly. “You didn’t. I went a little nuts, yeah, ok, I can admit that. But it was because I realized I could be with you in a way I’ve dreamt about since I was young. I wanted you as mine so desperately. I may have been a little pushy and selfish and aggressive.” He looked hurt. “If anything I took advantage of you.”

“I promise if I didn’t want it I was still in right enough mind to break your nose.”

Tony’s lips twitched but he still looked concerned. “I just had no idea about any of this.” He placed his head against the rounded part of Steve’s shoulders and inhaled. “I didn’t think. I’m so sorry, love. It just never occurred to me that I was pushing too much.”

“You always push too much.”

“Not with sex I don’t. Not typically. If my partner wants it, then fuck yes I am all for it. It’s my preference but I can’t do it unless I’m told I can. I was just…you had smelled so wonderful and to hear you were an Omega and you could be mine…my brain just short-circuited. Fuck, I could’ve hurt you.”

“No. Not really.” Steve’s brow rose. “I was fine, Tony. I promise you. I thank you for your concerns…but I was fine. Very fine.”

“My pheromones drugged you.”

“And apparently mine did the same to you. Yeah, I would’ve preferred to talk about it before…but I can’t regret it. Not at all. I’ve wanted to be with you for the longest time so…yeah, I mean, if you don’t, I understand--”

“If I don’t what?”

“You know…be my Alpha?”

“Hell, did your mouth really produce those words?”

“Yes?”

“I’d rather not hear you say something like that ever again.” Tony growled. “I’ve been head over heels for you since day one. If anything I’m the one not worthy…but I’m selfish so no take-backs. But you…you should never think you’re unworthy of anything. Understand, Steve?”

“Y-Yes Alpha.”

“Good boy.” Tony cuddled up close to him. “Fuck we really do have problems.”

“Yeah. But I honestly thought you knew and you just didn’t want me. What you did in the hall and after made me very happy. I don’t want you to doubt that either.”

Tony’s hands reached up to play with Steve’s nipples. His movements were lazy and slow but felt wonderful alit something in Steve’s stomach. “I’ll try not too.” Tony’s mouth went back to Steve’s ear to pull at it. “And you don’t have to feel guilty because I’ve been courting you since you first arrived.” Tony stopped, as if he realized what he was doing, and wrapped his arms securely around Steve’s waist. “I was flirting with you, you know? On the ship. I don’t think I did a very good job. Bruce said I was acting more like a five-year-old with a crush than an experienced Alpha.”

“Mhmm, and what’s your actual age again?”

“That earned you a bite on the ass later, brat.” Tony’s hands twitched. He was so desperate to touch and move and grind but he had to keep himself under control. He could do that. He was the most impressive and in-control Alpha of all Alphas. His mate wanted to talk so his mate got to talk.

“Promise?”

“Ooh, kinky-brat. You really were made for me.”

Steve shrugged as if he were modest over it. “I’m glad it was you Tony.”

“Hm?”

“To be my Alpha. You’re really perfect.”

“I could probably orgasm on compliments from you alone.”

“Don’t ruin the romance.” But there was no heat in Steve’s voice. “I’m glad you listened to me. I do feel a bit better about it.”

“We both have a lot to learn in this department. You’ll be perfect in it as you normally are.”

“I think I get the orgasm from compliment bit you were talking about.”

Tony laughed. “We don’t get off on dirty-talk we get off on fluff. Wow, we are pitiful.”

“But we’re pitiful together, so that’s nice.”

“Our children will suffer so much second-hand-embarrassment. I can’t wait to make them suffer.” He started to nip at the bite mark once more.

“Uhm, Tony…I don’t know if you know but…” Steve looked uncomfortable again. “Because of my illnesses earlier on and then the serum I don’t know if I can have children.”

“I know.” Tony’s lips did not pause. “It’s ok.”

“It is? But don’t most Alphas want kids?”

“Of course the primal part in me does. And yeah, a rugrat or two that looks like you sounds appealing but I don’t need them. I know, I know. When I get into Alpha-mode, I spit out all sorts of nonsense about fucking a few into you—which I’m not against in any way—but I want you.” He nipped the mark. “Besides, I’m rich, we can buy one.”

“You mean adopt?”

“Yeah, that.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “I like the idea of adoption a lot.”

“Done. We’ll start shopping tomorrow.”

Steve rolled his eyes but his smile remained in place. “We just mated, Tony. Why not enjoy each other a little bit more before we bring a child into the picture?”

“Ooh, alone time? Yes, Tony likes a lot. Not-so-little-Tony likes it too. So much so he’s very ready to start at least practicing making children.”

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around his mate. “Alright. I think we’ve shared enough for the day. I’m proud we didn’t self-combust from it all.”

“Oh we’re still gonna combust.”

“Lord, you are terrible.”

“Please, my puns are the sex and you know it.”

“I think I’d rather just have sex with you and not the puns.”

“Great! I don’t wanna share you with anyone, even non-physical words.”

Steve laughed and threw the covers over them. “Let’s make this quick. The food will be here soon.”

“Steve, I’m hurt. You want food more then me?”

“I’m still starving from the workout you put me through. And besides, you always order a dessert. I’m very willing to give the sweets on skin another go.”

“Fuck, you are perfect.” Tony groaned and dove in for another kiss.

-o-

“He killed me again.” Steve moped against the counter. “It wasn’t even a Heat this time.”

Bucky was sitting cross-legged on the counter with Natasha in his lap. Both were sharing some of Thor’s Pop-tart stash with each other. “Boo-hoo. Steve is all mopey cause he got banged good.”

“How dare you dangle that fine piece of sexy information in front of me, Rogers? You know I can’t have it and it just kills me. Oh, sob, no sex for Ace-Natasha. Oh, cry, no orgasms for meee. Oh, wail. Oh, Barnes if you eat the last piece of S’mores I’m reaching down your throat to pull it back out.” Natasha was promptly handed the last bite of the Pop-tart.

Steve glared at both of them.

They returned his glare with grins smeared with pastry and chocolate.

“Good morning, darling.” Tony purred as he entered into the kitchen. “Natasha.” He nodded to the red head. Then promptly scowled, “I see you’re still alive, Barnes.”

“You know you want me, Stark.”

“I wanted you crispy and fried and dead. By the way you both have something on your teeth.”

“They’ve been eating Pop-tarts.”

“Yuck. You’re not getting any of that. My mate gets seven-star treatment.” He pulled out his phone and typed something into it. It really was impressive how he could apparently control the world, or at least North America, from a text. “Done! We got a table for brunch in the city. Perfect first stop of the day.”

“First stop?” Steve caught his shoes Tony threw at him.

“Yep, hurry up.”

Steve did as told if only to avoid a tantrum though he was a bit confused. “Where are we going?”

“Many places today. And I want to get you fed since you’re a bottomless glutton and it makes me all stupid-protective when I know you’re even mildly uncomfortable.” He sighed dramatically. “You really need to stop taking advantage of me.”

Steve leveled him with a look, which Tony returned with a sweet grin.

“Your shoes on? Finally! Come along, Steve.” Tony yanked at the collar of his shirt. “Shopping time!”

“Tony, we’re not shopping for a kid.”

“Who said anything about child-shopping? Can you believe this monster? He actually uses the term shopping in dealing with a human-life. For shame.” Tony shook his head in disappointment.

“Then what are we shopping for? Stop pulling!”

“A ring.”

“A ring?”

“Yep. I’m making it as official as I can on every level. You’re getting a ring on it cause I like it. Insert dance move here. Come _oooon_ ,” he yanked again.

“You want marriage as well?”

“Uh, duh? Let’s go! I haven’t spent money in like twelve hours and I’m getting all twitchy.”

“We’ve got to get that under better control.” But Steve was grinning brightly. “Something simple, ok?”

“Ok.”

“As in cheap.”

“Fuck you. We’re throwing the bling down today, honey!” Tony said as he continued to drag his mate out the door. “Hurry!”

“Stop pulling!” Steve ordered again as they slipped outside.

“Jeeze. Rude.” Bucky huffed as he opened another packet of Pop-tarts.

“Weren’t even invited. We both know the two of us are gonna be Steve’s best men. And we don’t get to go pick out the ring?” Natasha scoffed.

“I was the one who got them together in the first place. I should get to have final say.”

“Barnes, you literally just asked a stupid question. There was no matchmaking involved.”

“I did better than you.” He smirked. “You’re just bitter cause I succeeded where you’ve failed for the past few years and I did so in one. Single. Sentence.”

Bucky was promptly shoved off the counter.

“I’m giving you three seconds to run before I pop that arm of yours off and use it to scoop out all the breakfast out of you.” Natasha warned in a growl.

“Shit.” Bucky groaned and took off.


End file.
